Dreamers in the Clouds
by asmallwren
Summary: A sweet little story I came up with that I just wanted to share with you all :) Jace and Clary have an argument and Clary sends someone to get fetch Jace back after he storms out of the house. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.


**Ok, came up with this one quite randomly, just at my mates house, then proceeded to run about her house like a headless chicken, trying to find a bit of paper bigger than a sticky note and a pen that worked to write it down :D Enjoy my friends. Rated T for suggestive nature and language, no actually sex :D Ok, AU story sort of, they're both Shadow hunters, but they have their own place and they're married now and older than in the books. I'd estimate Clary to be 23-ish and Jace then by default is 24-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I hate that I don't own Jace, I mean what girl in her right mind wouldn't want to own THAT? I mean guys would turn gay for him he's that good. **

Jace sliced through the demon and leapt for the next one. An arrow suddenly shot straight into its eye and the demon toppled backwards before vanishing. Jace looked up and shielded his eyes from the glare of the lights from the top of the warehouses with his hand. He strained to see something up towards the roof. A shape passed between him and the light, momentarily blocking it out. Jace slunk into a crouch and started to inch backwards shrouding him in the shadows that the buildings provided. Jace had no idea who or what had disrupted the light, but he was betting on Shadow hunter because of the arrow that killed the demon. But a friendly Shadow hunter or not was the next question. Jace was slowly circling his way round through the shadows towards the base of the building with the light on it, all the while keeping an eye on the courtyard he'd been killing the demons in.

A figure then strode into the middle of it and started scanning the shadows, looking for Jace. Then the figure spoke. "Jace! Jace? I know you're out there, hurry up! I'm cold and Magnus has made me curry for dinner tonight.

Jace grinned and stepped out from the shadows behind his brother, Alec. "Hey! What you doing out then?"

"Clary rang. Said you had gone out by yourself and asked if one of us could find you and send you home. You need to stop doing that, you know she can't find you."

"Maybe, just for a little time, I don't want to be found. And you seem to be able to find me, why can't she?"

"Cause Clary doesn't know how to think like you. I do, I had to, to be your parabatai, because I needed to know what your next move was so I could move in sync." Alec grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Fine. Then I won't tell you what Clary told me to tell you when I found you and, honestly, you're going to want to hear this one. Magnus was impressed by what she's talking about doing with you tonight, and keeps demanding that Clary tell him afterwards."

Jace's eyebrows went up, and he shifted slightly, now getting a little hot despite the horrible weather. "And what would that be?"

Alec raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Fine. It's just . . . I'm bored! There's so few demons round here to kill anymore!"

"Well, you have been hunting most nights, so it's your own fault."

"Well . . . I can't stand being at home! It's just . . . me and Clary . . . we're not getting along well at the moment. We've been together for a good seven years now and . . . I dunno. We've sort of lost our spark you know? We haven't slept together for months and that's unusual for us."

". . . Ok. I didn't need to know that, thanks Jace."

"You asked me what was wrong."

"Fair enough. Well why are you not getting along?"

"Well . . . She wants to start, like, settling down and starting a family, you know? And I just . . . don't want to. I'm not ready to do that."

"Do you ever want to have kids?"

Jace stopped and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I'd really look forward to training my son to be a kick ass Shadow hunter. I want to rub Clary's tummy when she's pregnant, to smile at her across the room before anyone knows and share our secret that she is pregnant. I really do. I just don't want to have them right now."

Alec looked at him for a moment, slightly shocked, which made Jace a little nervous. "What?"

"Go home and tell your wife that. She will fall completely in love with you again and will agree to wait to have kids. She will then have passionate safe sex with you."

"How the hell do you know that'll happen?"

"Cause Clary doesn't want to force this on to you. She wants you to want it too, and honestly she probably isn't ready either, she just wants to talk about it with you and set stuff straight. Women like to have life plans, i.e. they need to know when stuff will happen."

" . . . You've been through this before." Jace grinned at his brother. "Izzy and Simon?"

"Nope. Me and Magnus."

" . . . Eh? Who's the woman in that one?"

"Magnus."

"And how does that work?"

"Adoption."

"Ah. I gave up my hopes of being an uncle through you. Now that I it is a possibility again, I find myself very happy."

"Good . . . So you wouldn't hate us if we did that?"

"Why would I hate you?"

" . . . Dunno. But you might."

"I wouldn't. Clary wouldn't. Simon and Izzy wouldn't. We . . . care about you, Alec, and I don't care if you're adopting or not. If it makes you and Magnus happy, go for it. I'll back you. I'm sure Clary would."

"Thanks. Speaking of Clary . . ." Alec smiled knowingly at him. "Go back, Jace. Your running away tactic worked with Maryse when you were a kid. You're now married. You need to grow up and face your problems properly, or you're going to loose Clary."

Jace shuddered at the thought of his wife packing her things and walking out on him. It would be hell for Jace. _Guess you'll just have to man up then Jace,_ he thought to himself as he and Alec started walking back towards the bright lights of New York City.

-Jump-

Jace knocked on the door of his own house, unsure of what to do. There was a scuffle, the TV sounds cut off and footsteps headed towards the door.

Jace took one last glance at Alec hiding in the nearby bushes, who gave him a grin, and prepared himself to see his wife.

The front door swung open and Clary stepped through. The shock at seeing Jace there was plainly written across her face as she leant on the door frame.

"Jace?"

Jace couldn't have felt more awkward. _She's your wife God damn it! Say something! _" . . . Hey."

Jace felt like slapping himself. _You have an argument with your wife, the woman you've loved since you were 17, and the only thing you can say when you come trailing home is "Hey"?!_

Clary spoke then. "Jace . . . Why did you knock on the door of your own house?"

Jace stumbled for words. "Umm . . . I err . . . wasn't sure . . . if you wanted to see me?"

"And why would that be?"

Jace shuffled his feet and mumbled something. He could see Alec shooting him dagger looks and Clary started to clear her throat to speak, but he cut in first.

"Because I was an idiot! I ran off when I should have sat down and talked it through with you. I acted like a stroppy teenager instead of your husband."

Clary nodded. "Go on."

He sighed. "I- Oh I dunno. I just don't- don't like the idea . . . of well growing up just now. I get what you mean about kids, and yes I want to have them someday. With you. But not today, or any other near future days, I want us to be a carefree happy married couple just now, then, after we've sexed each other to death, we settle down and have kids." He remembered what Alec said about women like knowing when things will happen. "Maybe in like three or so years we could have kids?"

Clary smiled softly at him. "I like the sound of that, but Jace?"

" . . . Yeah?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "Why does having kids mean the end of our sex life?"

Jace grinned at her and bounded up the last step towards her. He stooped and swept her up into his arms kissing her passionately. Clary wound her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as he stepped over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind them.

Alec smiled once and winced at the scream of delight that echoed out of the open bedroom window followed by two sets of laughter. His smile didn't fade as he drifted home, thoughts of curry and Magnus floating round his head.

**Aww I really loved writing that! I love putting couples back together it makes me smile :) hope you guys liked it too, and again I have to apologise for the lateness of my other story We Belong. I'm stuck :( but am working through it. If you liked this and are a new reader to me please read my other stuff, my views are like depressingly low at the moment. To my faithful followers, I love you guys! XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
